Lost in LA
by LivGirl16
Summary: The battle of the bands is back, with Piper and Jason together but on either sides of the battle field. When a school field trip brings them to LA there cute adorable battles go public and major companies can't seem to keep their hand either of them. And now there's fame, the crazy fans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing… **

Chapter 1

Piper M.

I stepped out of my chrome convertible and dropped the keys in my bag; I smiled at my friends Annabeth, Thalia, Juniper, and Kate as they jumped out of the car. It was Tuesday which meant that it was my turn for carpool. Mondays: Annabeth, Tuesday: Me, Wednesday: Kate, Thursday: Thalia and Friday: Juniper.

"I am so not ready for our huge biology test," Thaila groaned and grabbed her backpack from the trunk.

"I know, it counts for like half our grade," Kate said then tilted her head thoughtfully, "I wonder if saying that I had band practice every day for four hours would do anything." I scoff.

"Kate, we practice every other day, for like 2 hours." I say, she rolls her eyes.

"Did you guys even study?" Annabeth asks attempting to pull her hair back in a ponytail.

"No," we all chorus at the same time and crack up. Annabeth sighs and attempts to put on a serious face, which fails just as bad as she tried to tie her hair back. Thalia had slapped her hand and attempted to punch her in the stomach. That failed to.

"Come on guys," I say and tug my guitar case out. "Let's go, if we don't hurry they're going to run out of coffee at the _Café_," The _Café_ was a new improvement to our school thanks to big multimillionaire dad, it's pretty much Starbucks but at school. The mention of coffee was all it took and soon we were all hurrying down the parking lot.

The _Café _was well out of coffee when we got there and we groaned and looked at the menu for something with caffeine.

"Hey, Piper!" I hear someone call; I turn around and see my boyfriend Jason and his friends Percy, Grover, Nico, and Travis waving us over. I grin at them and nudge Annabeth. She looks over and smiles. I grab Juniper and Thalia's and Annabeth grabs Kate's and we pull them over.

"Hello, ladies," Jason says then grabs my hand and tugs me down to sit next to him.

"Hey," I say kiss his cheek.

"-what is it?" Kate says whines turning around, "I was next in line- oh" In the middle of the table are ten steaming cups of coffee.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure we were going to be late when Annabeth accidently spilled her 500, color coded, flashcards all over her front door sooo I called ahead."  
I say waving my phone and nudge Jason with my foot. He nudges back. Everyone turns to look at Annabeth who blushes.

"What, they were very expensive and I worked an hour on them."

"Subject?" Percy asked taking a sip of his coffee and leaning back on his chair.

"Biology," we groan at the same time.

"I am so going to fail," Travis says and grins at Kate when she plops down on his lap. I see Thalia roll her eyes and I smile. Ever since the school Christmas Dance Kate and Travis have been inseparable. Now if only I could say the same thing about Thalia and Nico who sit far apart from each other ever since the Rachel incident.

"Dude, I know," Jason says and slides and arm around my waist.

"Maybe I should just skip," I say thoughtfully and Thalia agrees.

"Great idea," she says and I hear a sharp intake of breath from Annabeth.

"You can't do that- skipping leads to bad grades and bad grades leads to depression and depression leads to dropping out and the next thing you know you're counting out change at the 90 cents store," she says and gives us a look. We all crack up.

"Relax princess," I say smiling, "Just a suggestion."

"Yeah, Percy, how do you cope with her?" Travis says who is currently playing with Kate's hair. She slaps his hand away and rolls her eyes. "Boys," she mumbles and I laugh.

"How come you don't do that," I mutter at Jason under my breath while Percy says something about how Annabeth better be glad she's cute. Jason smirks at me.

"What, pull at your hair?" he asks sarcastically, "I have a feeling you wouldn't like that."

"No, you nimrod; show endless affection," I say dramatically flicking his cheek. He smirk grew into a slow, mysterious smile. Then he pressed his mouth against mine. He drew back looking around casually.

"Enough affection you're Excellency?" he asked haughtily. I rolled my eyes at his overconfidence. The bell rang making Juniper jump and spill a little coffee on the table, she mops it up with a napkin while Annabeth says a very unladylike word.

"We're going to be late for class," she says standing up and stretching.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Percy grumbled standing up next to her and pulling on his backpack.

"It's time," I say gravely, and stand up. "For the worst test ever to be failed by man- er women." Everyone laughs the mood lightening and Jason laces his finger through mine.

"Will you give me the pleasure of walking you down the hall?" he asks in a fake British accent.

"No, not really," I say and detach myself from him teasingly. I hook my arm through Thalia's and start walking down the cafeteria while Jason mutters something about me being high maintenance.

"I heard that, blondie," I say and roll my eyes at Thalia. "Boys." I say.

"I know," she sighs at me and starts going off about Nico.

~oOo~

Once Mr. Dionysus, our biology teacher, room was filled he started rambling. Imagine one old greasy man unimaginably drunk who couldn't care less about biology and didn't care at all about his students.

Well then multiply him by 50 and you're almost halfway to imagining Mr. Dionysus. He clothes are always mismatched like he got dressed blindfolded and he always has this glazed look in his eyes, which is probably from the little flask he always likes to tip down his throat every time he turns his back to the class. He's rude and disgusting and has always gives everyone F's.

"Good evening, what grade are you in, remind me… 8th?" he asks shutting his eyes halfway and rubs his temples.

"Sophomore," we all chorus at the same time.

"Whatever," Mr. D says and leans heavily on his desk. "Anyways the thing is that we will not be having a test today." The whole class erupts into cheers and Mr. D clutches his head.

"Not so loud you imbeciles," Mr. D roars, "I am suffering from a major hangover!"

"When are you not?" I hear Jason call out from behind me and we all laugh.

"Pipe down!" Mr. Dionysus screeches teetering a little. "Instead of a test the school board has instructed me to do a 2 week field trip." He continues.

"_Two_ weeks?" Annabeth says leaning close to whisper "That's an awfully long time."

I lean back and take a gulp of water from my plastic water bottle.

"At the Deukmejuan Wilderness Park in California," Mr. D says rolling his eyes back, turning dramatically and taking a sip from his flask. The class cracked up and I nearly spit my water out. I start choking, half laughing and forced myself to swallow the water.

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you," I say loudly over the laughter.

"Deukmejuan…" he says again, his Irish lilt making the word sound like something that came out of your nose. Another round of uncontrollable laughter started up. I wiped tears from my eyes and clutched my stomach from laughing. Thalia was on the floor rolling around, laughing and Annabeth was trying very hard not to giggle.

"What-what is so funny?" Mr. D asks opening his eyes wider than usual.

"No-nothing," Percy manages to get out in between fits of laughter. Mr. D shook head dismissively then seemed to remember his hangover and clutched his head painfully.

"Well I want everyone here 6:30 Saturday morning for the buses to drive us to the planes. Unless you have some sort of other transportation to Deukmej- California. Everyone must be at the park by 8:30 p.m. Sunday or they will not be able to come with us." Mr. D says, "Class dismissed." He turns around and slumps on his desk. We all get up excitedly not only because Mr. D dismissed is 45 minutes before the bell ring but the news of the field trip buzzed in the air. I smiled, gathering my stuff, an idea forming in my head. If I remembered correctly; Deukmejuan Wilderness Park was close to Los Angeles…

**There it is! First chapter :) Hope you y'all liked it! **

**~LivGirl16**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Time and Place:** Friday, at HB high

Covert Operations Report: Nothing suspected from neither target, di Angelo or comrades: Jackson, Stoll, Underwood or Grace. All goes well

Revenge; a seven letter word that Nico has apparently never heard of. Otherwise he wouldn't have kissed Rachel. Oh yeah, we hold grudge.

Annabeth, Katie, Juniper and I sit around a table during lunch period. Our trays of food lay forgotten in front of us and we talk in hushed voices.

"I'm telling you," Annabeth says, "Everything is worked out."

"At _21 and under_ or Lucy's?" I ask taking a swig of my mineral water.

"Lucy's. _21 and under_ are already booked." Katie answers and I nod to myself, thinking about dresses and times.

"This will work." I say. Annabeth pulls away from our circle, looking offended, and smacks my shoulder.

"Of course it will work. I came up with it." She says to me with a stern look.

"Hey," I deep voice says and we all stiffen. Annabeth looks up.

"Oh, hey Percy," she says, a grin of relief spreads on her face. I look up just in time to see Percy give Annabeth a weird look.

"Hey," he says and slides onto Annabeth's chair, easily lifting her onto his lap. Predictably, she blushes and I roll my eyes.

"So, Percy," I start, "We're having this show thingie at Lucy's tonight and-"

"It would be really awesome if you guys came?" Annabeth finishes for me. Percy looks surprised.

"I didn't know you were going into that," he says.

"Its just a one-night thing," Juniper says from her corner of the table. Percy shrugs and grabs a the slice of pizza off of Annabeth tray then takes a huge bite.

"Sure," he says after swallowing. "I'll talk to them."

Annabeth and I share a secret smile.

**Time and Place: **Friday night, backstage at _Lucy's _diner

**Covert Operations Report: **Operative Thalia Grace seems excited and ready to perform revenge to di Angelo. Suited up and ready to. How goes it? Not too shabby.

"Holy crap," Thalia says staring at the sequined piece of fabric dangling from Pipers finger tips, "What is _that_."

"It's a top," Katie explains taking it from Piper, "You wear it over you're jeans." Thalia, looking disgusted, strips off her t-shirt and slides the sparkly thing over her head.

"Perfect," Annabeth says tugging on the hem, straightening it.

"One last touch," Juniper says then, before Thalia can do anything, slides a layer of red lip stick over her lips.

"Okay, _now _it's perfect," Annabeth says again nodding her head. And it is, everything screams _I Dare You_ from the barely ripped black jeans, black peep-toe heels and black feather earrings. The only color on Thalia is her now red lips and toes, forcing you to look at her from top to bottom. The rest of us are dressed in simple black jeans and a t-shirt, we're meant to draw all attention to Thalia.

"You look…" I search for the word, "Dangerous."

"You're right," Thalia turns to Annabeth, "It is perfect."

We all gather in one huge group hug. Then I check the time.

"45 seconds to stage," a voice calls and Thalia squares her shoulders.

"Lets do it," She says. She looks like she's about to go into battle. She looks like an avenging angel. She looks _hot and dangerous._

On stage, I take my place as lead guitar, because I sure as hell can't play drums and watch in disbelief as Annabeth mounts the seat behind the set and picks up her drum sticks. She shrugs at me and I grin.

The entire crowd fall silent and I take that as_ start_. So I begin and everyone follows suite. Thalia opens her mouth.

_My new boy used to be a model  
He looks way better than you, he looks way better than you_

My new boy gets it how to get me_  
His love is deeper, you know, he's a real keeper, you know,___

Bang, bang bang, I'm breakin' in  
Stealin' all my love back, givin' it to him-oh oh  
Bang, bang bang, this time I win, thought your love was all that, 'til I let him in__

You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one,_  
You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one that's mopin'_

You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one,_  
When I'm out havin' fun, your gonna be the one that's broken_

My new boy knows the way I want it,_  
He's got more swagger than you, he's got more swagger than you do  
My new boy really likes to flaunt this  
He's not hiding me you know, he's showing me off you know, oh  
_

I grin. Thalia's way of singing is defiantly a keeper, she growls sexily into the mic in a way that sends every boy, and a couple girls, beserk._  
_

_Bang, bang bang, I'm breakin' in  
Stealin' all my love back, givin' it to him  
Bang, bang bang, this time I win, thought your love was all that,__  
'Til I let him in___

You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one,_  
You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one that's hopin'_

You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one,_  
When I'm done having fun, you're gonna be the one that's broken_

I hope you slip and fall and trip all over my heart,_  
And just lay there alone, now you got what you wanted  
On your hands and knees, gaspin' for air, grasping for me  
Baby don't hold your breath, I've moved on to the next_

I spot our target, frozen and pale standing in front of Percy who looks a little pissed. I glance at Annabeth. She's noticed too and she sends me a WTF look. Thalia's on a roll though and her gaze is fixed in Nico and there is no way he can't feel.

_Oh oh oh  
On to the next one, on to the next one_

Oh oh oh  
On to the next one, on to the next one

Bang, bang bang, I'm breakin' in  
Stealin' all my love back, givin' it to him  
Bang, bang bang, this time I win, thought your love was all that,_  
Till I let him in___

You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one,_  
You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one that's mopin'_

You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one,_  
When I'm out having fun, you're gonna be the one that's broken_

Bang, bang bang, I'm breakin' in  
Stealin'all my love back, giving it to him  
Bang, bang bang, this time I win, thought your love was all that,_  
'Till I let him in_

** "**Take this," Thalia says after breathing a little, "as a warning." Then she storms of the stage, leaving everyone in her rock star wake.

"Thanks," I say quickly into the mic after her, "For listening, we're HAD and we know it. Have a good night." Then we hurry after Thalia.

"So, how did it feel." I ask after we've located her in our dressing room sucking down water.

"So good," Thalia says and lounges in one of the chairs at the vanity tables. We squeal and hug and do little victory dances, causing major chaos. There are feathers and sequins flying everywhere and I throw a pillow at Thalia.

"Annabeth?" A voice calls, cutting into our partying. We all freeze and turn to Percy, probably looking like _wtf bro?_

"Yeah?" she says. His face is stony and he sounds angry.

"Can I talk to you, for a sec?" he asks stiffly. Annabeth looks confused.

"Sure." She says and grins at us. "I'll be back-please continue in the festive." That's enough to start us again and Thalia tosses a crown to Annabeth. She dons it on her head, winks and follows Percy though the door.

_Outside, in an empty hallway_

_Annabeth's POV_

"Wasn't that great?" I ask excitedly as Percy leads us into a hallway, "How Thalia-"

"I know." Percy cuts me off tersely, "I saw it." My smile falters and I look at him curiously and before I can respond he says.

"How could you do that him?" he says angrily. My previous positive mood fades replaced with bewilderment.

"What?" I asked, not even trying to hide the confusion.

"How could you do something so cruel?" He says. Okay. What the hell?

My puzzlement is replaced with fury. "That is the most hypocritical thing I have ever heard." I say my voice rising. Percy ignores me and continues.

"Do you know where Nico is? In the bathroom, vomiting his guts out." He says. I feel a tinge of guilt but then I think about Thalia, she was _broken_. She had told me about the past four months and their secret relationship. It was like someone had ripped her heart out and left it bleeding on the ground.

"He deserves it," Annabeth insisted, not really believing her eyes. What the heck was wrong with this guy?

"All Nico did was kiss Rachel, one tiny peck!" Percy says his voice rising to match hers.

"Yeah," Annabeth says dryly, "Then allowed Rachel to throw herself at him. And what would you know?"

"A lot," Percy says, "Like the fact that Nico was a free man, he wasn't tied down!" I gritted my teeth, my stomach turned. I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Percy. We were so close that I could feel the heat spilling out of him. His cheeks were tinted pink with anger and he looked rumpled. If what he had just said to me wasn't so idiotic I would be tempted to kiss him. But it was idiotic so instead I said.

"You said that you always like to know the full story, so here it is: Thalia and Nico? They were official for four months. Before Piper came to school. Before any of this band stuff. And they were happy. Secret, but happy. And you have the nerve to say this is THALIA'S FAULT?" I say my voice rising. I shake my head and watch him swallow, looking surprised and regretful. "You know what? This is just like you! Jumping into things without thinking, acting stupid and then hurting people! And-and-and you're always late!" I say needing to say something else.

He still seems to be taking all of it. Then jumps ahead to being late.

"Am not always late!" He says indignantly.

I can't do anything so I just storm out back into the dressing room and slam the door shut. It shudders on its hinges and I sprawl myself against it.

What the hell.

**A/N: Oh yeah, that just happened. Anyways, I'm sooooo sorry this is so late but here it is ^_^. You'd think I'd write more during summer :/**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thalia's outfit is on my profile.**

**See you at Chapter 3 =)**

**~LivGirl16**


End file.
